


vixxmas 2017 drabble collection

by fuyutu



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Grim reaper au, Kid Fic, Make up artist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyutu/pseuds/fuyutu
Summary: my contributions to the 2017vixxmasprompts, to which I may or may not ever add to





	1. G-rated Kenvi: Make-up Artist Hakyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon putting his make-up skills to good use

Hakyeon is just beginning to dab his brush into a pan of neutral blush when he hears a clattering and the door burst open.

 

“HYUNG!!” Jaehwan, still clad in his stage clothes, eyes wide shrieks, “EMERGENCY!!! RAVI-SHII ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE AFTER THE SHOW! I NEED YOUR HELP ASAP!!!”

 

Hakyeon stands speechless, but Hongbin side-eyes Jaehwan; eyes squinting. “Excuse ME, but Yeonie-hyung is in the middle of fixing me up for my set. I think that holds a little more priority than your little date, Jaehwan-hyung"

 

Jaehwan gasps affronted and stomps over to the younger man, " **LITTLE DATE?!** DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF THAT LUMP OF CARAMEL SUGAR?! I CAN'T GIVE HIM ANY CHANCE OF BEING DISAPPOINTED!! _**SOME**_ OF US AREN'T LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE BORN FLAWLESS!!"

 

Finally making a move, Hakyeon presses a hand against both their chests. “Hush now, both of you. Binnie, you know how much Jaehwannie has been crushing over Wonsik. This is important for him.  
Jaehwannie, I _**am**_ working. And this _**does**_ take precedence. But there's plenty of time. It's still hours out from the end of the show. Anyways you are just as flawless as Binnie. You could show up with running mascara in a burlap sack and Wonsik would be floored" Hakyeon pauses and a slightly threatening look flashes over his face, "He'd be a fool not to."

 

\-----

 

After what seems like ages, Jaehwan squirms anxiously in the chair, Hakyeon finally free to work on him. The older man rustles about his make up case alternatively taking out and putting up various powders and creams and sprays. Once he's finally satisfied with his selection Hakyeon takes a quick satisfying breath and turns to face him smiling.

 

“Let's go for something more innocent.”

 

Jaehwan blinks, “Uh, really hyung? Shouldn't it be something edgy instead? Or seductive?"

 

Dabbing his face with a moist cotton swab, Hakyeon starts cleaning his face of stage make up, "Nope, innocent is the best way to go. Or do you not trust my judgment?"

 

“I DO!” He quirks quickly, “I do, I just really want Ravi-shii to like me.....don't want him to think I'm boring or anything."

 

“Aww, my Jaehwannie” Warm arms wrap around him in a comforting hug, “you're perfect. Just be yourself, okay? Now, no more worries or looking at the mirror til I'm done."

 

Continuing, Hakyeon washes all the product off his face & out of his hair. Drying & pinning up the hair he starts first on the make up.

 

First a few drops of moisturizer he massages into the skin, then skips the primer and reaches for the foundations on the table. For on stage he normally puts on something a shade and a half lighter and full coverage, but Jaehwan is lovely even barefaced. If only he'd have a little more confidence in his natural looks, but Hakyeon knows what a childhood of name calling does for your self-esteem and Jaehwan wasn't the most conventionally attractive kid growing up.

 

He finally settles on a gentle light coverage foundation that's Jaehwan's exact shade. Just a simple base for the rest of the make up.

Then a light contour at the edges of his face, just enough to soften the jaw line. And a simple highlight under his eyes and atop his cheek bones.

 

Next up the eyes.

A neutral warm tone all over the lid with just a hint of sparkle, a dusty rose pink at the edge of his eyes bringing it slightly into the bottom edge of his waterline as well.

Black is a bit too strong, so Hakyeon instead takes a brown eyeliner to Jaehwan's eyes. Then a touch of glittering shimmer creme at the middle of his waterline, highlighting his aegyo-sa just so.

And a final touch of clear mascara to add volume without the drama.

 

A lighter shade of the dusty rose makes its way onto his cheeks next with just a touch across the bridge of his nose for a natural flushed look.

 

Hakyeon picks out a neutral pink for the lips and adds a deeper red on just the center of his lips as if stained red from a cherry popsicle, and a light clear gloss over it all.

 

The hair is last. He parts it to the side but doesn't put it all up. That's too sophisticated, too formal so instead he lightly curls it back down to frame the forehead. A simple yet still stylish do.

 

 

"There, all done. I picked out some clothes for you too already. Now go get changed, you need to meet up with Wonshik soon don't you?"

 

"Oh my god!! I can't be late!"

Jaehwan jumps up and rushes to change barely giving himself a glance in the mirror. Then heads out to the meeting point. It's not inconspicuous, only just a little out of the way from the majority of other people leaving. Ravi has yet to arrive when he reaches the hallway and Jaehwan breathes a sigh of relief. He leans against the wall and takes a breather for a few moments.

 

"Jaehwan-ah! Sorry, I was running a lit..." Ravi stops mid-sentence as Jaehwan turns to face him and literally drops his bag from his hands.

 

\-----

 

"Wow hyung" Hongbin pops up from around the corner that he & Hakyeon are peeping from, "you really knew what to go for."   
"Of course! Shikkie may look all big and bad but he's the biggest marshmallow you'll ever find."

 


	2. G-rated Neo: Grim Reaper au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon, the stylish gream reaper

Taekwoon leans down, subconsciously licking his lips. He's barely a hair's breath away when a finger presses against his lips. Mischievous eyes look up at him, the dark eyes flashing pale blue.

 

“Are you sure? There's no going back after you fall.”

 

He remembers the first time he saw the other.

 

\------

 

There were stories, whispers and rumors even in the openness of the heavens.

 

That the harbingers of death were cloaked in darkness.

Hiding their skeletal countenance.

Wielding their ominous scythes bringing in souls tied down in chains.

 

But the first time he laid his eyes on the reaper known as Cha Hakyeon, it couldn't be more different.

 

Hakyeon was a being bathed and blessed by the light.

His fitted clothes accentuating all his elegant curves.

And while he did in fact have a scythe, he needed no such weapon to call upon the souls of the living.

 

\-------

 

For centuries Taekwoon waits on his perch as he has done everyday since the first time to watch for the reaper for the brief moment he passes through the plane of the living and beyond.

 

Some days Hakyeon is in snug jeans and a light loose shirt, his whole being exuding relaxed calmness.

Other days he is clad in tight dress pants and a button up shirt. An equally stylish trench coat draping his shoulders.

Today, Hakyeon is donned slim ankle boots, sectioned checked-herringbone patterned pants, and a dark fitted blazer.

 

Blood drips from Hakyeon's lips; Taekwoon takes note of the bloodied scythe in his hand and he knows. HE KNOWS that Hakyeon has run his tongue along the length of that blade slicing it in the process. It's not the first time he's seen it, but on this day Hakyeon looks up at him over the rim of his wire-rimmed glasses and smirks at him. His eyebrows subtlely rising up and down seductively.

 

“Hello Taekwoon” Hakyeon purrs as he walks up to Taekwoon's perch.

 

He doesn't say anything, just reaches out a hand wiping the trail of blood from Hakyeon's neck and chin. Absently he notices that there is not one drop on Hakyeon's clothes. It is not a conscious thought, his body moves before he is fully even aware of it.

 

\------

 

Taekwoon leans down, subconsciously licking his lips. He's barely a hair's breath away when a finger presses against his lips. Mischievous eyes look up at him, the dark eyes flashing pale blue.

 

“Are you sure? There's no going back after you fall.”

 

He remembers the first time he saw the other.....and nods his head.

 

Taekwoon leans in all the way his lips pressing against Hakyeon's, the copper taste on his tongue. Instantly he can feel the changes. He descends from his perch into Hakyeon's arms as inky blackness bleeds into his once pure wings.

 

This is the day he finally succumbs and falls from grace.

 

But he remembers the first time he saw the other.

He remembers what should've been a creature of darkness blessed by the sun.

He remembers a graceful, lithe body swathed in delicate fabric floating with every step.

He remembers piercing eyes, sharper than any blade.

And Taekwoon knows he'd fallen since that first moment he'd seen Hakyeon centuries ago.

 

 


	3. G-rated Neo: Kidfic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single uncle Taekwoon and his neighbor Hakyeon, who keeps helping him to take care of his nephew

“Uaah. Guuoo.”

“Minyulie, are you full now?” Hakyeon coos at the babe and gets a gummy grin in response.

He cleans up the small boy and picks him up. Propping him up on his shoulder, bouncing him up and down to elicit the baby to burp.

Afterward, Hakyeon rocks Minyul back and forth humming a nameless tune. Of course the little boy doesn't want to fall asleep nor will he let Hakyeon put him down.

\------

Getting home late from work Taekwoon opens the door as quietly as he can. Moving silently he notices a dinner plate saran wrapped with food awaiting him. The lights are off, but the television still on.

Taekwoon can hear the droning of a home shopping program, the kind that pops up in the dead of the night when all the regular programming ends. He walks into the living room and smiles at the adorable sight he finds.

Hakyeon sitting up on the couch, Minyul cuddled in his arms. Both asleep.

And yet, despite the warm feelings he has, there's still an ache that blooms in the depths of his chest. A deep pain that he's only just begun to recognize for what it is, though he still resolutely denies.

It's enough, he thinks, that Hakyeon is helping him with Minyul now. At least that's what he tells himself every time the feeling tries to make itself known. 

Because he can't – Hakyeon is his best friend and has been there through every heartbreaking, grueling step he's gone through in the last couple months – he can't be greedy and let himself wish for more no matter what his heart wants.


	4. R-rated Neo: Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon/Any, with so much time in airplanes this year, Hakyeon wants to join the Mile High Club

Taekwoon stirs awake at the strange rustling he feels. He's still half asleep when it suddenly occurs to him that there is a body between his legs and hands undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper. It still takes Taekwoon half a breath longer for him to gather his wits and remember where he is. 

He lets out a quiet strangled breath as he realizes he is still on the plane and the hands have now pulled his rapidly hardening cock out of his pants. A familiar hot, wet mouth engulfs his dick and Taekwoon struggles not to whimper.

A quick glance down confirms the familiarity of the hands and mouth.

"HA-HAKYEON!" He hisses through clenched teeth, "What are you doing?!"

There's a sloppy pop as Hakyeon releases his cock and the older man smirks up at him.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have sex way up here. Haven't you?"

And of course he has, all the mile high club hype and all. But that doesn't mean Taekwoon has ever seriously considered doing it. It seems, however, that Hakyeon has, and now that they're in individual compartmentalized seating has decided that the opportunity has presented itself.

Taekwoon is roused out of his thoughts as Hakyeon straddles his lap. His bare thighs evidence that Hakyeon is prepared to 'go all the way'. Before he can even say anything Hakyeon has him positioned and his cock is engulfed in tight heat.

His hands respond instantly, one hand gripping Hakyeon's hip and the other reaching up to pull him into a heated kiss. Once the kiss breaks Hakyeon smirks and winks at him.

"Be sure to keep quiet now. Don't wanna get caught."

And then he's rocking on Taekwoon's cock, his hips and waist moving fluidly back and forth. Taekwoon sucks a breath and bites his lip to keep from moaning. 

Not for the first time he curses his boyfriend's perfect poker face, the light sheen of sweat and slightest hitch in his breath the only indicators that he's affected.

As Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon back in for a kiss to stifle his own voice as he thrusts up into that tight heat, he doesn't know whether he should be glad of them splurging on the individual cabin seating or not.


End file.
